


Almost

by The_Screeching_Whale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Gore, Lovecraftian, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Screeching_Whale/pseuds/The_Screeching_Whale
Summary: A series of impossible events across the world, coupled with strange murders in five cities, causes widespread panic. Soon, the panic is justified...





	Almost

**11:48pm, 5th of May, 2014**

Blink

Blink

You blink. Yes... no We blink... I blink. I blink. No. Yes. Yes. 

The night is dark, despite the full moon above. It is late, and John Tyler was tired. After a long day of work, and a drink at the pub, he was ready to fall into his bed. He would, however, never reach his bed. Instead he would fall, face first, onto the hard pavement. 

Gehehe! 

Shrill laughter rang out across the rooftops, and a dark shape dropped onto him, and his intestines were outside his body.

”Wu...” He collapsed, and died, while the figure watched, still laughing.

His head was found an hour later, without a body, impaled on a branch propped up against a fence. The police were called, but with a total lack of evidence, quickly dropped the case. Later that month, a second murder, nearly identical to the first, happened. The difference this time was that a suspect was found, and convicted for both murders. The suspect was named Nolan Elias, and he is the main character of this story.

**10:54am, 30th of April, 2014**

”Guuhhh... Fuck.” Nolan lay back om the hard prison bed, with his hands over his eyes. Today was the day he was to be transferred to the maximum security prison, and he knew what to expect.

”I’m gonna get stabbed or something.”

”Probably not. You’re free.” A police officer, standing next to an elderly man in a suit, said.

”Wha..? Why?” Nolan was understandably confused, and the grim expression on the old man’s face did not make him less so.

”There has been... another... murder...” The old man’s voice was slow and raspy, as if every word was painful.

”Oh... Who died?”

”Me...” The old man croaked, and pulled open his jacket to reveal a series of bandages wrapped around his midsection, stained with blood. Nolan jumped up and screamed

”Gahh!! What do you mean you died? You’re talking! Dead people don’t talk!”

”There is... a one hundred percent chance... that dead people don’t talk. I’m not people..., so that does not... include me... I’m totally unique... like everyone... so no-one knows... what would happen... if I... died...”

”Then if the killer attacked you... And you survived... Does that mean we know who the killer is?” Nolan decided not to think about what the old man meant, and focus on the important thing. 

“Yes... But no... we have him in custody, but so far we’ve only been able to identify him as a white male, aged somewhere between sixteen and fifty. He looks so odd that we just can’t tell. Come have a look.” The police officer unlocked the cell, and led Nolan and the old man around a corner, and into a small room with a large window on one wall. Through the window, there was another room of similar size, with a table in the centre, and a man chained to the table. 

“Do you recognize him?” The officer asked Nolan. 

“No... but I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere before. Uhh... where was it...” Suddenly, the chained man looked up, directly at Nolan through the one way glass, and Nolan collapsed to the floor, his head ringing in extreme pain.

”Gauhhh!!! Agh!” The pain stopped as quickly as it started, and Nolan’s head was filled with the memory of the man.

”Yes... I know... I saw him walking away from the site of the last murder, before it happened. I remember him staring at me.” The man appeared to be attempting to stand, despite being chained down. 

“Hey... Uhh, he looks different... Is it just me, or does he look different?” 

“Not just... you.” The old man was looking intently through the glass. Suddenly, the man’s head tilted sideways, past the human limit, and he bit the chain holding his right wrist in half, taking a chunk of his arm with it.  He ripped his left hand with his right, and slipped the chain off the stump. He held his hand up to his head, which was hanging on his broken neck. He seemed to be examining the wrist, turning it and prodding the wound with his right hand.

“What’s going on, what’s he doing!?” Nolan was speaking loudly, with an edge in his voice betraying his facade of calm. He was clearly disturbed by what was happening.

The man made a motion which could have been a nod, had his neck been unbroken, and held the stump of his wrist in his other hand. Suddenly, a blade shot out of the back of his right hand, and he took the hand away to reveal a metal claw-like appendage, with a central claw about a foot long, and two other claws which curved outwards. The man’s neck started twisting, and started to lift itself up to look straight. However, it seemed to twist too much, as the neck ripped, and the head tore off. The man lurched around the a few second, then fell to the ground, clearly dead.


End file.
